Doubt
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Jensen tinha certeza do que queria" .:Slash. Lemon. Mishen. Leve Drama Fluffy:. Presentinho pro Felton Death.


●**Slash****. Mishen. Leve Drama Fluffy. NC-17.●**

**Beta Reader: **Anarco Girl

**Supernatural© Eric Kripke.**

**Notinha da Mello: **Essa fic vai pro **Felton Death**, porque eu sou a _Digníssima_ dele, ele adora melosidade, a 1ª fic Dastiel dele foi pra mim, ele escreve bem pra caramba e ele é só MEU (insira aqui uma risada demoníaca).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doubt<strong>_

_By Mello Evans_

* * *

><p>Sentou na ponta da cama desarrumada passando os dedos pelos cabelos ligeiramente claros e espetado. A respiração pesada delatou sua frustração e incômodo enquanto olhava para a cama por fazer, os lençóis amarrotados denunciavam o que houve ali, bem como seu corpo definidamente nu; umedeceu os lábios que faziam uma linha tênue onde mostrava seu desconforto e inércia.<p>

"_Isso não pode ficar assim"_, pensou. E não poderia mesmo.

Ouviu o clique da porta do banheiro, seu coração instintivamente acelerou – ele estava voltando para a cama, para lhe atormentar prazerosamente – refletiu se daria tempo de se levantar, pegar suas roupas e voltar para o próprio apartamento, mas mesmo que houvesse esse tempo Jensen Ackles era apenas um masoquista que não conseguia sair de lá somente com suas próprias forças.

– O que foi, Jen? – Os olhos azuis sempre sorridentes e sarcásticos já estavam bem a sua frente.

Misha se aproximou, enxugando os fios escuros com a toalha enquanto sua pele, molhada e desprotegida, tentava de forma despudorada inebriar os sentidos do outro ator.

O loiro realmente pensara varias vezes em não vir, desligar o celular, sair com outro alguém, tentar não dar crédito para seus ciúmes, cada dia maiores, quando via Collins de conversas ao pé do ouvido com garotas da produção. Aquela situação era tétrica, errônea. Viver à surdina, com restos, sobras de um sentimento que o moreno fingia não ter (se é que ele realmente o tinha) para se esconder, usando a mídia como pretexto para não assumir nada... Simplesmente não dava mais para sustentar. Jensen não respondeu nada, sabendo que o nó em sua garganta delataria seu estado emocional, que era fraco demais por simplesmente estar ali, esperando pelo beijo que, ele sabia, logo viria.

Viu o outro depositar a toalha na cama e abaixar-se colocando um braço de cada lado de seu corpo – como se assim impedisse daquela pequena fera aloirada fugir –, mas Jensen tinha ciência que em toda a sua fraqueza, não fugiria e talvez nunca o tivesse querido de fato.

– Não vai me responder? – Inquirira rouco e malicioso, roçando seus lábios no pescoço claro, fazendo um caminho maroto até chegar naquela boca tão tentadora.

A negativa veio apenas com um menear de cabeça enquanto sentia a respiração quente e de aroma amadeirado invadir suas narinas, e logo uma língua amoral se depositou sobre seus lábios, valsando, pedindo passagem para adentrar com gula, enquanto mãos possessivas faziam o trabalho de arrepiar cada poro daquela pele coberta apenas por um lençol.

"_Isso definitivamente não pode ficar assim" _– Pensou novamente, em seu dilema.

O moreno, que se recurvara sobre o outro, manteve-se de pé novamente, buscando a excitação que começava a fazer volume sob o tecido claro. Dedos fizeram uma carícia leve nos cabelos claros para logo em seguida puxá-lo pela nuca, um convite – quase uma exigência – para que o loiro o aliviasse com sua boca.

Jensen apenas aproximou-se da ereção, acariciando as coxas firmes, deixando sua respiração tocar a pele sensível, passou a língua na extensão para logo em seguida abocanhar a glande. Deus! Como era bom fazer aquilo. Mas o brinquedo foi retirado de sua boca da tão rápido quanto a brincadeira havia começado, enquanto sentia uma mão guiá-lo em direção ao colchão. Apenas deixou-se ser empurrado para trás, sentindo logo em seguida um corpo tenro e ligeiramente úmido pesar sobre o seu e a maciez da língua astuta se enroscando na sua. Ele sabia que seria impossível fugir de si mesmo, do seu querer, da sua pequena falta de amor-próprio, sabia que estava preso a Misha Collins a partir do dia em que se deixou beijar pela primeira vez, em que deixou sua mão ladina enfiar-se sob suas roupas. Quem sabe o nome daquilo fosse obsessão, junto com outras sensações que intensificavam àquela simples presença, o simples cogitar ou apenas um toque. Chegava a ser doentio, possessivo, egoísta, mas ele talvez não tivesse orgulho, mesmo tendo um milhão de homens e mulheres loucos para estar com ele. Mas a lógica era simples. Alguns querem usar você, outros querem ser usados. O moreno estava ali para usar e ele para satisfazer a vontade alheia – em sua caricata compreensão.

Mas de qualquer forma aquilo era bom.

Sentiu seu corpo ser virado de bruços, e uma ereção procurar alívio entre suas nádegas. Não pode impedir de se sentir duro, de fechar os olhos, de empinar-se de encontro ao membro teso e gemer desconcertantemente, apertando ainda mais a pálpebras, quando não lembrava sequer de tê-las fechado.

Mãos possessivas se espalmaram com avidez em sua tez, sôfregas, levantaram seus quadris, tentando encontrar a posição certa para adentrar seu corpo sem qualquer preparação, Jensen não reclamou quando em uma estocada o outro já estava dentro, aumentando, se é que era possível, ainda mais sua excitação. Sentindo a ardência, o deslizar, o vai e vem sem qualquer pudor, arremetendo-se sem dó, arranhando suas entranhas, açulando todas e cada uma de suas terminações nervosas, aumentando as marteladas de seu coração, fazendo seus nervos entrarem em colapso. Agarrava-se ao tecido de algodão como um enfermo se segura em seus últimos fiapos de vida e tentava não pensar no que tudo aquilo significava para o outro – se é que realmente pudesse ter alguma denotação. açulando todas e cada uma de suas terminaç

Ouviu o moreno gemer seu nome, perguntando se ele estava gostando. Deus! Por que ele não iria gostar? Era quase impossível não sucumbir suas vontades aos desejos do outro, muito embora a dúvida corroesse seu âmago.

Não saberia dizer se continuava aquela loucura por puro comodismo ou medo da resposta. Mãos o colocaram de quatro naquele torvelinho de sensações, o peitoral suado de Collins se misturava ao suor de suas costas, lábios sugavam a pele de seus ombros, o quarto estava girando – ou eram apenas os seus sentidos que entravam em pane? Gozou deliberadamente assim que dedos se fecharam ao redor de seu membro, contraiu seus músculos internos, incitando o outro a segui-lo para o ápice daquele movimento de puro prazer, e foi o que aconteceu.

– Humnm, Mi-misha. – Gemeu sentindo o outro tentar prolongar o fim.

– Ahhnmnm, Jen. – Cerrou as pálpebras, deixando seu corpo pesar sobre o outro se desencaixando contra sua vontade.

Nesses momentos Ackles tinha certeza que estava apenas martirizando sua mente com algo inexistente, por que se Collins não sentisse nada, ele não poderia simplesmente gemer seu nome de forma tão lânguida, e buscar sua boca de maneira tão faminta.

Ficaram um pequeno tempo, abraçados até a frustração do loiro voltar apenas com uma maldita frase.

– Hoje eu te levo para o apartamento, é melhor não dormir aqui. – Falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, depositando um selinho no loiro e se levantando para um novo banho e roupas limpas.

Jensen ficou mudo, o que custava ele se enganar por, pelo menos, mais algumas horas? Aquela situação não poderia ficar pior, colocar um fim seria o mais certo, mesmo que doesse. Não queria se machucar ainda mais naquele relacionamento escuso, onde tinham que se esconder, ficar a margem, nos becos escuros daquela pseudo-clandestinidade, longe dos holofotes por causa de um possível escândalo. Que se danasse o escândalo. No entanto não poderia forçar o outro a nada, a compartilhar uma vontade que era sua, aquela ânsia já estava destruindo até a sua personalidade, não poderia continuar assim. Levantou. Quando ambos chegassem a sua casa, colocaria um fim naquele namoro medíocre – não era o que queria, mas era o melhor a fazer.

Ele conviveria com sua dor sozinho.

**-x-**

Misha dirigia o carro lentamente, parecia não ligar para o rosto sério e levemente enraivecido do loiro, sua descontração sugeria em suma que ele não ligava em absoluto para nada.

– Tem um carro nos seguindo. – Ackles ainda dignou-se em dizer.

O moreno olhou para o retrovisor interno do veículo.

– É verdade. – Foi tudo que expôs.

– Você sabe quem são eles. – Afirmou meio alarmado. – Por que não pisa fundo? Vão nos ver.

– É...

O loiro arregalou as pupilas esverdeadas, o coração falhando batidas.

– Você não liga pra nada mesmo? Com... Com essas suas manias de budista, hippie, eu sei lá o quê... – Jensen Ross Ackles estava indignado, parecia não conseguir reprimir mais nada.

O moreno observou de soslaio e com um meio riso o desabafo do namorado, pisou fundo e suspirou, não ouvindo mais nada do que o outro dizia. Parou o carro bruscamente na frente do condomínio luxuoso, desligou o carro puxando o freio de mão, desceu, deu a volta, parou na frente da janela do passageiro olhando para um perplexo Jensen.

– Você pode descer?

O loiro apenas acatou sem nada dizer, ainda estava abalado pela falta de atitude do outro, de seus pensamentos roídos, no fim que ele teria que colocar nesse relacionamento e em como ficaria depois disso. Eram tantas coisas e ele simplesmente se achava no meio daquele turbilhão e, para piorar, Collins ainda estava agindo estranho.

Misha olhou a rua deserta e escura colocando as mãos nos bolsos, parecia estar em um dilema interno.

Jensen ia começar a falar, mas na mesma hora o carro de _paparazzis, _o mesmo que os seguia, apontou na esquina. Olhou para o moreno que detinha um olhar mais brilhante do que nunca e isso nada tinha a ver com as luzes dos postes e letreiros luminosos.

– Espero realmente que você saiba o que quer. – Falou rouco e nem deu tempo para respostas.

O loiro sentiu sua boca ser comprimida por lábios febris, cheios de sentimento – como em seu primeiro beijo com aquele mesmo homem –, braços circunscreveram seu corpo com ardor, ele podia sentir cada músculo do moreno contra o seu, a língua adocicada que se enroscava na sua, a quentura da sofreguidão se instalando entre eles e isso era extremamente bom. Separaram as bocas quando o ar se fez realmente necessário, as testas unidas e o abraço ainda era apertado no relento.

– Eu te amo, seu idiota. Espero que agora você acredite. – Sussurrou.

Ackles girou as órbitas oculares para o lado onde se encontravam dois fotógrafos ávidos por noticia. No dia seguinte seria uma balbúrdia.

Sorriu. Misha era só dele.

**Fim**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mello Evans:<strong>__ Eaêan? Ficou uma tristeza, puta que pariu, to desaprendendo a fazer fic o.O, vou me jogar do apartamento u.u' pra ver se quando eu nascer de novo eu seja uma autora que preste, vou publicar isso antes que eu desista. E Dan (aka Felton Death), um dia faço uma melhorzinha pra você, certo? _

_Eu ainda tenho a cara de madeira de pedir: __**Review**__? – não me esculachem tanto, ok?_

_**Anarco Girl:**__ Porra, Mello! Deixa de falsa modéstia, mulher! O plot é muito bom e a fic ficou uma gracinha! Fiquei com tanta peninha do Jen... Só pra dar um gritinho alegre, quando o Misha beijou o loiro, assumindo para o mundo o sentimento que os une. AMEI._

_**Mello Evans:**__ Quem dera, as reviews estão diminuindo, VOCÊ SABIA? Ou está ficando desnaturada? Se bem que porn não é para todas as mentes, tem gente que é __**fraca**__... HAHAHAHA. _


End file.
